legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P14/Transcript
Part 14. (In the Cyber Dimension, Azula bursts in while Scrozzle is working.) Azula: SCROZZLE!! Scrozzle: Oh! Princess! What an unexpected visit! What brings you here? (Azula grabs Scrozzle by the collar.) Azula: I'm here to scrap YOU and your worthless avatars!! Scrozzle: Scrap US? What for?! Azula: Your weapons weren't enough to kill those Knights! And worse: they have those pathetic Rangers on their side!! Scrozzle: Well, yes! But, I have one more weapon at our desposal! Or should I say, YOUR desposal. (Azula lets go of Scrozzle.) Azula: This had better be good, Scrozzle! (Scrozzle escorts Azula to the Gigadrones.) Scrozzle: Behold! Your OWN personal Megazord! Much more powerful than those Rangers' Zords. This can take down even the most powerful Order Capital Ship! I've been saving this one for you to use in a last resort. Azula: Really? (Smirks) Give me the keys to it. I have a huge surprise for the Republic. (Meanwhile, at the Penthouse, Monika is seen exercising. John walks by and his eyes light up, looking at Monika.) Monika: What are you looking at, smart guy. John: Oh!! N.. Nothing. Monika: Ahahaha! I'm just teasing you, cowboy. Benji: Are you looking at her ass again, John? (Geoffrey, the butler who worked for Philip Banks, smacks Benji on the head.) Benji: OW! Geoffrey: (Sarcasm) Sorry, sir. My arm spazzed. Benji: Monika, is this the new butler that Cloe ordered for us? Monika: Yeah. Benji, meet Geoffrey. Geoffrey, Benji Nolan. Benji: (Holds his hand out for a handshake) Hi. Benjamin. People call me Benji. Geoffrey: Do you really expect me to shake your hand? When did you last wash them? Benji: Just a few minutes ago. Everything okay? Geoffrey: Well, I was told you enjoy working in a greasepit, building and repairing automobiles. Benji: Who said that? Monika: I.. I'm... kinda required to tell him that. Benji: (-_-) Okay then. Geoffrey: Well then, Master Monika, lunch is served. (Natsuki bursts through the door, with bruises on her face and blood coming from her lips. Garrick follows.) Natsuki: FUCK!!! Benji: (Gets up) NATSUKI?!! Monika: N.. Natsuki! Geoffrey: Oh dear. Devon: What happened?! Garrick: Her bloody old man, that's what! Benji: Her Dad does this to his own daughter?!! JAXON!!! (Jaxon rushes in.) Jaxon: What's going on?! Benji: Natsuki's been roughed up! Jaxon: Street ruffian?! Benji: Abuse from her father! Jaxon: Damn! I'll go get my medpac! (Benji and John place Natsuki on the chair. Jaxon and Geoffrey rush back in with a medkit. Jaxon gets to work on his tablet.) Jaxon: Tell me what happened? Natsuki: Well... My Dad found out I was here, so... he's in town now. He texted me and asked me to meet at the juice bar. He wasn't happy at all when I seen him and then he fucking took his anger out on me! Benji: How long were you there? Natsuki: About 5, maybe 10 minutes before I made a break for it! I wasn't before long before I ran into Kyle. Garrick: I got her out of there as quick as I could. Ravi: You need to do something, Natsuki. You can't make contact with your Dad if he's gonna do that to you. Garrick: I've already contacted PROTEC. They'll look into it, but they don't have a clear description of him. (The wristcomms ring. Devon answers.) Devon: Go ahead, Cloe. Cloe: (Comms) I need you all over here now. That includes you, Geoffrey. Geoffrey: Hmm. This must be very urgent. (The heroes arrive in the Command Center. Jaxon is having Natsuki hold onto an ice bag to her face.) Devon: What's going on? Cloe: A full scale invasion. (An army of Mercs and Dragon's Wing gunmen approach the city, accompanied by a Megazord.) Tai: '''Is that a... a Gigadrone. '''Cloe: Worse. An enemy Megazord. Yuri: Wha..? Kamarov: Azula is launching an all out assault of the city. If we don't do anything soon... Daniel: We face total destruction. (A transmission is incoming. It's Hashima calling from New Shine.) Daniel: Hashima, why are you calling us? I thought I expelled you! Hashima: I'm calling to inform you that your recklessness had attracted the Dragon's Wing and the New Ozai Society to our front door!! I've been trying to tell you to end this quietly and swiftly! Cloe: How do you think that would have turned out?! Hashima: Your trauma isn't reality, Director! Ever since the Sentinel ejected me, the politicians have been getting on my case! Daniel: T'Challa and I will deal with the politicians! You stay out of this! Hashima: You're playing with fire, Sir! Your objections to the council will get you ejected from your office! Daniel: To be clear: the role of "Sentinel" is a monarchy, a tradition that is enforced by my Aunt and my Mother! It is also enforced by Princess Twilight Sparkle since her ascendence to the throne! Hashima: Well, I'm sure she'll be better at making role decision than her predecessors. Kamarov: That's enough, Hashima! We are ceasing transmission now! Hashima: I'm warning you, Sergeant Kamarov! If you... (Kamarov ends transmission.) Cloe: Some nerve! Natsuki: Now what? Cloe: We're sending the G5s to the Cyber Dimension with Devon and Bravo Team. They'll be going in and detonating the Morph-X tower that the Avatars stole from us. The rest of the Rangers will take on Azula and her army. (To Natsuki) As for you, Natsuki, You and your friends will remain here while we patch you up. PROTEC has been informed about your father. (To Geoffrey) Geoffrey, could you go get our medpac please? Geoffrey: Yes, Director. (Walking out) Geoffrey, fetch this. Geoffrey, fetch that. I suppose you'll want me to catch a frisbee with my teeth! (Geoffrey exits the CC.) Cloe: I enlisted some help from the Targhuls. They're defending the frontlines, but their leaders says they may not last long. We need something better than what we had before! Nate: I've been working on something that'll do just that. A new Megazord combination; an Ultrazord. Benji: Ultrazord? Nanami: That's when you take all of the Zords... Cloe: And use them to create a final, most powerful combination. Nate: If I can finish this within the next half hour, we can have enough power to push Azula's army back! Cloe: I don't care what it takes. We need to save this city from total destruction. Hashima never had the slightest idea about what we do. These guys don't stop with only quiet methods. They're bound to cause a serious mess either way. Daniel: Benji, your team leaves for the Cyber Dimension immediately. The Omni Crystal will send you there safely. Evox built himself a new body recently behind Azula's back. Make sure he doesn't leave the Cyber Dimension at all. Make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble. Benji: With pleasure, SIr. Cloe: This is it. If any of you manage to defeat Azula, don't confront her. Leave that to me. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts